Trust
by bbybear85
Summary: Hmmm...How a 1xR relationship offers foundation for Wufei and Relena to learn to trust each other. Drabblicious. Thank you Katie and Stormy for your help.


A/N: I want to explain that the confrontation in the story is about a nameless/faceless political rival/threat. The details aren't relevant, since the conversation quickly changes focus, but in case you're wondering, it all starts and ends with a warning about a nameless OC.

Also, thank you Katie and Stormy for your critique. Stormy and I went back and forth on it for hours the other day, trying to make it more readable, so I hope you like the finished product. Hats off to you, Stormy! ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

_"Lady Une's received a transfer request to add Chang Wufei to my security detail," the woman said. _

_"And?" The man in the room asked stoically. _

_"Didn't he battle you in the Barton Uprising?"_

"_Who's asking?" He responded, studying her._

_She turned from the window to face him. He was leaning against her desk, eyeing her from under his messy, brown bangs. __She responded with a patient smile. "Do you think I intend to hurt him?"_

_He gave no response._

_"I'm not that much of a politician. You know that."_

_He took a deep breath, stretching his ribs and back as he straightened, and looked away._

_Relena brushed a stray lock of golden hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I just need to hear you say that it's safe."_

_Her companion sighed, closing his eyes in thought. He made her wait for a quiet response. "We all lost a lot in the war, but he lost the most. He just needed to know that you were doing the right thing. That you weren't an enemy—a tyrant."_

"_And is he satisfied with his findings?"_

_His intense gaze focused back on her. "Yes," he said solidly._

:::

"You're a fool," Wufei scolded the politician, disregarding his lack of authority on the matter.

Relena lowered herself to sit in the windowsill, glancing briefly at Heero before returning her attention to her other, very frustrated bodyguard. "I will not allow him close enough to hurt me," she said calmly.

"Ha!" Wufei continued, "You shouldn't put so much faith in yourself. I know your track record, onna."

Relena smiled at him, which only seemed to irritate him, more.

"What is wrong with this woman?" He asked Heero, trailing into a slew of expletives in his native language.

From the far wall, Heero offered a barely visible grin at his comrade's frustration.

"You're a terrible judge of character," the Chinese man continued, turning his back to her and crossing his arms in protest.

Relena chuckled. "I don't know," she commented. "I'm kind of proud of the company I keep."

Wufei turned his charcoal eyes on her, again. "I know you are not referring to me?"

She gave him a crooked, knowing smirk.

"Woman, I led a coup against you," Agent Chang said in a haughty voice.

"I know," she answered, softly.

"I almost killed your boyfriend." He gestured toward the Japanese guardian.

Heero remained stone still, but Relena swallowed. "_Friend_," she corrected. "I know."

Wufei threw his hands up, looking at her with pure, agitated confusion. "And at what point after that did you decide you could trust me? That I was your _friend_?"

She closed her eyes, refusing to answer.

"How can you trust _me_?" The Chinese man pressed.

Her soft blue eyes met his, showing only kindness. "I _can_ trust you and you know it," she whispered.

"But you know nothing about me," Wufei snapped.

Her eyes seemed to grow deeper, softer, with compassionate wisdom.

Wufei snorted, turning from her while putting off all the kinetic energy of a tsunami. Her amiable nature was foolish, only seemed to further agitate his mood. He stood for several moments, seething over the disagreement—his inability change her mind.

"Wufei?" She called. Her voice was like a summer rain, ending a yearlong drought.

"You don't know me," he said, again.

Relena sighed, feeling inexplicably hurt by his defenses. "When my father died I just wanted to know that it was all going to end. I needed to stand up to any leader I didn't trust. To support only the behaviors and paradigms that brought about true peace. Not only a lack of violence, but peace of the heart."

He closed his eyes, still fighting her in his mind.

"I never forgot about you—" she said. "The soldiers."

He gave no answer.

"Have you not found faith in me, Wufei?"

He looked back at her, like he was going to speak, but no words came out. Wufei dropped into the high back computer chair between them, facing her. His eyes were still hard and determined.

"Do you find me unjust?" She asked.

His eyes softened, questioning her. "Who told you?"

She hardened her gaze on the man in the chair, leaning close but giving away nothing. "I know many who love you."

Wufei sighed, looking past her in thought. "Duo," he growled his suspicion like it had been a curse.

Relena gave a small smile, returning to the subject of the initial argument. "You have to trust me," she said sternly.

"It is not you, which I do not trust. That man has no good will for you, Darlian. You must be on your guard."

"I'm always on my guard," she smirked.

He scanned her incredulously.

"Obviously I didn't give _you_ my trust without first seeking counsel," she pointed out.

Wufei's eyes met hers, again.

"I am _always_ on my guard," she reiterated.

Wufei gave up the battle in a quiet sigh. After a moment, he rose to his feet in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder as he studied her.

Relena smiled warmly and covered his cold, dry hand with her soft, warm fingers. "Besides," she whispered. "You'll be here to protect me."

Wufei nodded once and let go. "Stay safe," he said, as he turned on his heel. He nodded briefly at Heero, who had remained still and unintrusive as a statue through the entire conversation, before exiting the office.

Relena casually followed him halfway across the room, allowing him to leave, so only she and Heero were left. After several silent seconds, she turned and began making her way to her most trusted ally.

"Why did you lie to him?" Heero asked.

She smiled. "I didn't."

"Semantics."

"Wufei needs someone to trust, as do you. I will not betray your confidence any more than you'll betray his."

"But I _did_ tell you those things," Heero pointed out.

She nodded. "And would you have told anyone else?"

"No."

"Then that conversation is just a dynamic of our unique friendship. He can still trust you."

Heero reached up, spreading his hand around the back of her neck, so she was firmly under his control. "Is that what this is? We're 'friends'?"

Relena smiled, tilting her head to lean into the contact. "We're certainly not just colleagues."

He eyes narrowed, pulling her close so he could lean his forehead against hers. "I trust you," he confessed.

They each closed their eyes in turn, relaxing into the moment as they lost themselves in the closeness of the intimate touch.

"I know," she whispered.


End file.
